el campeonato del amor
by nickolas01
Summary: esta es una idea de hace tiempo, (Dudley x kitty y Katty), el abuelo de Kitty y Katty puso la mano de sus nietas en juego en un torneo, sin saberlo Dudley, Eric y Rabia están en ese torneo y lucharan por el campeonato y por la mano de las hermanas Katswell, lenguaje fuerte, sangre (no gore) y lemon pero por los últimos capítulos
1. Chapter 1

**El campeonato del amor**

**Capítulo 1: el ultimo participante **

Ya en la noche en petropolis se encontraba Kitty en Tuff terminando con unos papeles

-agente Katswell, venga a mi oficina –dijo el jefe, en eso Kitty se para de su escritorio y se va a la oficina y cuando llega ve a un gato con un smoking negreo parecido a Kitty pero con el pelo corto y también ve a su hermana Katty

-¿papa, hermana que hacen aquí? –dijo Kitty

-yo vine por el me pago la fianza, lo último que quiero es verte a ti a tu compañero sin cerebro–dijo Katty ambas hermanas se miraron con odio y antes de que se golpearan su padre se puso en medio

-miren les tengo una noticia, su abuelo tenía una compañía de lucha –dijo el señor Katswell y ambas afirmaron con la cabeza –bueno, él es de la vieja reglas y organizo un torneo en su compañía y el que gane se cazara con ustedes dos –dijo el señor Katswell y amabas se asustaron al escuchar

-¡¿QQQUUUUUEEE?! –gritaron las dos

-creanme que yo no quería esto, pero el con un grupo de abogados convenció a un juez para que se hiciera legal –dijo el señor Katswell

-esto no es posible, cazarme con un desconocido –dijo Kitty asustada

-¿Cuándo es el torneo? –dijo Katty

-de hecho hoy en la noche es la última pelea para saber del ultimo peleador que combita por el campeonato, lo que pasa es que su abuelo no dijo lo de ustedes para que los luchadores aceptaran –dijo el señor Katswell, ambas hermanas fueron al monitor para buscar el canal, al salir de la oficina Kitty y Katty vieron a Becky y a Catástrofe (_Catástrofe y Rabia ya salieron de libertad_)

-Kitty ¿vamos a salir o no? –dijeron las dos

-lo siento, pero tengo un problema –dijo kitty y empezó a contar lo que pasaba

-valla, ¿y el que gane se casara con ustedes? –dijo Becky

-así es, voy a ver si eso es cierto -dijo Kitty y vio a Keswick en la computadora –keswick, por favor busca donde de este dando luchas que tenga como dueño el apellido Katswell –dijo Kitty y Keswick le hizo caso, la computadora mostro inmediatamente un escenario con público y en el Ring se encontraba un hombre igual al Señor Katswell pero con el pelo blanco

-bienvenidos al último torneo de participantes para el torneo del campeonato mundial, primero antes que lleguen los últimos luchadores, vengan los que participaran –dijo el hombre en medio del escenario

-es cierto, no puedo creerlo, no quiero casarme, el abuelo no puede hacer eso –dijo Katty impactada, luego del que el hombre hablara vienen varios luchadores (_los diré más adelante)_, entre ellos reconocieron a tres de ellos, eran Jack Rabbit (con unos pantalones negros y botas azules), el Dr. Rabia (con unos pantalones negros, botas negras y una camisa sin mangas negras, también llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero negro(es la misma vestimenta del Undertaker)) y por ultimo a Erick que llevaba unas botas negras que llegaban abajo de las rodillas con unas rodilleras negras y solo vestía con unos calzoncillo negros

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN ELLOS HAY?! Gritaron las mujeres

-ellos son luchadores des hace 3 años, a veces el abuelo busca en todas partes para nuevos luchadores –dijo el señor Katswell

-¿Jack Rabitt esta hay? –dijo Kitty

-a veces saca reos de la prisión para que luchen –dijo el señor Katswell

-si te robas a mi rabia las mato Katswells –dijo Catástrofe con ira

-¿tu Rabia? –dijo Becky con una sonrisa burlona, en eso Catástrofe se sonrojo y miro a otra parte

-aunque casarme con Jack no es tan malo, tampoco de ese gato (Erick) –dijo Katty

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!, ni loca me caso con Jack y Erick es mío –dijo Kitty con ira

-muy bien que lleguen los últimos luchadores –dijo el hombre que estaba en medio del escenario e inmediatamente se escucha una música (música watch?v=aswfujGO9wA) y entra una llena con unos pantalones negros, algunos de los luchadores lo animan y los otros no le hacen caso, el luchador camina hacia el escenario

-Damas y caballeros demos la bienvenida a ¡MAX HEEEEEENNNRYYYY! –grito el señor (el abuelo de Kitty y Katty) mientras que Max entra al Ring, ya después de eso se escucha otra música (música en watch?v=Sa-InpeDb-c) y aparece Dudley con su camisa negra, unos pantalones negros con rajas blancas en los lados, con unos guantes negros sin dedos, la mayoría del público y luchadores aplaudieron a Dudley (incluyendo a Erick y a Rabia) y cuando vio a Jack ambos se miraron con odio y para que no allá una pelea más violenta Erick se puso en medio de los dos, Dudley camino hacia el escenario, ya todos los que estaban en Tuff (excepto el señor Katswell) tenían la boca hasta el suelo

-¡EL TAMBIEN! –dijeron todos

-no voy a casar con ese idiota –dijo Katty

-es mi peor pesadilla –dijo Kitty

-tiene suerte de participar, él y su abuelo se llevan muy mal, el me agrada, es más espero que el gane el campeonato –dijo el señor Katswell y sus hijas lo ven con mala cara

-y demos la bienvenida a ¡DUUUUUUUDELY PUUUUUPPY! –grito el señor con Dudley en el Ring y en una esquina, el señor se baja del Ring y el árbitro hace que la campana suene empezando la pelea, Dudley y Max se acercan primero Max golpea a Dudley en la cara , cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo Dudley la esquiva y le da una patada en el estómago a Max luego Dudley toma a Max y lo lanza hacia las cuerdas, Max rebota en las cuerdas y Dudley trata de darle un lazo al cuello pero Max se agacha y esta detrás de Dudley y le da una patada en la cara, esto logra que Dudley cayera al suelo, Max aprovecha esto y empieza darle patadas en el estómago, después de un rato Max deja de golpearlo y hace poner de pie a Dudley, luego Max lo lanza hacia la cuerdas y se prepara para darle un golpe pero Dudley rebota en la cuerdas y va hacia Max pero Dudley se lanza encima de Max logrando tirarlo al suelo y le da varios golpes, luego Dudley se levanta y hace levantar a Max y lo lanza al esquinero, luego Dudely va hacia Max y le da varias patadas al estómago, Max termina sentado en el esquinero pero Dudley seguía dándole patadas en un momento deja darle patadas y le hace una seña ofensiva con el dedo y le da una última patada en estómago, Dudley hace levantar pero en eso el abuelo de Kitty y Katty intenta subir al ring pero Dudley se da cuenta y amenazada mente camina hacia él, pero el abuelo de Kitty y Katty se baja inmediatamente, Max aprovecho esto le da una patada en la nuca a Dudley esto causa que Dudley caiga al suelo, Max lo hace para y lo lanza arriba de la tercera cuerda y Dudley cae afuera del ring, Max sale del Ring y golpea a Dudley en la cara, luego Max hace parar a Dudley y lo lanza hacia la escalera metálica(_usan es escalera para subir al ring)_ y Max le da patada repetidas veces, mientras que todos los que estaban en TUFF veían la lucha

-no pueden hacer algo para que no nos casemos –dijo Katty ya que no quería casarse y menos con Dudley

-no puedo hacer nada, lo único que pueden hacer es rezar para el que gane no sea un idiota –dijo el Señor Katswell

Mientras Max ya llevo a Dudley adentro del Ring y ahora le hace un llave alrededor del cuello, Max apretaba con fuerza y el árbitro le decía a Dudley que se rindiera para no pasara a una herida, Dudley se negaba a rendirse e intentaba zafarse pero Max apretaba con más fuerza, Dudley se levantó aun teniendo a Max haciendo la llave del cuello y se tiro de espalda y el que recibió el impacto fue Max, esto logro que Max soltara a Dudley, ambos se pararon con dificultad y Max intento golpearlo pero Dudley le dio una patada en el estómago y lo agarro y le hizo un suplex luego se levantó con Max y le dio otro suplex luego volvió a levantarse con Max y le dio otro suplex, Dudley soltó y camino alrededor del ring mientras que Max estaba en el suelo del Ring, luego Dudley corre hacia las cuerdas y rebota para tomar impulso y va corriendo hacia Max luego se detiene y le hace una seña ofensiva con el dedo y le da un codazo en la cara, luego Dudley se prepara para hacer algo, Max se levanta con dificultad y cuando se da vuelta ve a Dudley haciendo la seña ofensiva con el dedo y hace el Stoner (_remate de Stone Cold Steve Austin, búsquenlo en Youtube)_ Max cae al suelo y Dudley lo cubre

1...2...3

Sonó la campana declarando a Dudley ganador, muchos de los luchadores no les gusto ese resultado incluyendo a Jack Rabbit Dudley levanta sus puños en señal de victoria, en el eso el abuelo de Kitty y Katty sube al ring y toma el micrófono

-bien, Dudley es el último que participa en torneo, pero no creas que te lo daré fácil, no tienes idea lo que está en juego, así que te lo digo inmediato, renuncia inmediatamente, porque si no te juro que lo lamentaras –dijo el abuelo de Kitty y Katty, en eso Dudley le quita el micrófono y empieza hablar

-pues le dijo algo, usted es el Abuelo de mi compañera de Tuff y creo que a ella ni a su hermana les gustara que dijo esto, pero…..puede besar mi trasero –dijo Dudley y antes de que el abuelo de Kitty y Katty hablara Dudley le hace el Stoner, el abuelo de Kitty y Katty cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que la música de Dudley se comienza a escuchar, luego se ve a Dudley pidiendo algo y del publico lanzan latas de Coca-Cola (es una bebida para el que no sepa), Dudley abra las latas y después las choca entre ellas, esto logra que una gran cantidad de Coca-Cola salga disparado y Dudley se toma una y la otra la arroga encima del abuelo de Kitty y Katty, luego tira las latas al público mientras hacia una pose de victoria, todos tenían la boca abierta por ver la actitud de Dudley, luego Kitty y Katty decidieron que el día siguiente hablarían con su abuelo para arreglar unas cosas con el

**Continuara**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si sé que tengo más fic que actualizar pero cada vez se me ocurren mas historias que no puedo dejar de inventar y ya tenia esta historia hace tiempo, se que la pelea fue corta pero prometo que la siguiente será larga ya que pelearan, Rabia contra ¿? Y Eric contra ?**

**Nos leemos luego Adios XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**El campeonato del amor**

**Capítulo 2: de incognito y sumando puntos**

Ya en el día siguiente Kitty conducía rápido hacia donde estaba la compañía de su abuelo junto con su hermana y su padre (para el que sepa su padre ya tenía como diez cinturones de seguridad alrededor de él) y cuando llegaron ambas hermanas Katswell salieron del auto y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba su abuelo, mientras que su padre trataba de moverse pero no podía por el susto que se llevó, luego el salió del auto y se fue donde estaba sus hijas y su papa y al llegar se encontró con sus dos hijas peleando con su abuela, los tres gritaban a mas no poder hasta que el se arto

-¡SILENNCIO! -grito el padre de las katswell y todos se callaron pero volvieron a discutir

-no puedes hacernos esto abuelo -dijo Kitty

-yo lo hago por su bien -dijo su abuelo

-¿por nuestro bien?, que bien nos estás haciendo -dijo Katty

-¿de verdad creen que dejare que mis nietas se casen con algún desconocido?, pues no, esto lo tengo planeado desde el principio -dijo su abuelo

-pues lo que vi, no lo tienes todo planeado -dijeron Katty y Kitty

-sé que muy bien el que Dudley Austin Ganara no estaba en mis planes pero no deberían preocuparse -dijo su abuelo

-¿Austin? -dijeron ambas

-asi es como se llama, pero volviendo a lo importante e planeado todo y este torneo deberían quedar al final Erick y Jack Rabbit y tengo la idea de que Rabia Dead este también en la final -dijo el abuelo en eso las chicas se le formo una sonrisa y su padre se golpeó su cabeza con su palma

Ya en la noche

-muy bien, saben el plan, ustedes se disfrazaran como luchadoras, llevaran una máscara para que no las reconozcan -dijo su abuelo, Kitty y Katty llevaban unos pantalones de cuero color negro con una camisa sin mangas de color negro y con una máscara que le cubría toda su cabeza

-¿por qué tengo que hacer equipo con ella? -dijeron Kitty y Katty mientras veía a la otra con odio

-para que no la conozcan y que no la descubran

Ya en el evento el abuelo de las Katsweell se encontraba en medio del ring mientras que el público lo abucheaba o lo clamaban

-¡BIENVENIDOS A OTRA NOCHE EN ESTE MAGNIFICO DEPORTE Y ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA POR EL CAMPEONATO DEL CAMPEONATO, TENGO QUE PRESENTARLE ALGUIEN O MEJOR DICHO A UNAS NUEVAS LUCHADORAS...ELLAS SON BELA Y KIT-KAT! -dijo el abuelo de las Katswell y de repente una música se escuchó ( watch?v=9ULHgZAIcBE)

Y luego aparecen las hermanas Katswell usando las máscaras haciéndolas irreconocibles, ambas hermanas Katswell se suben al ring mientras que el público empezó a silbar por verlas

-y bien, ¿no son bellísimas? -pregunto el abuelo Katswell y antes de que las hermanas Katswell pudieran hablar una música se empezó a escuchar ( watch?v=5wuA9V_sqRA) en eso aparece Jack sonriendo mientras veía a las hermanas Katswell y al subir al cuadrilátero tomo un micrófono

-valla, valla aunque pueda ver la cara podría decir que son bellísimas –dijo Jack con una sonrisa, en eso Kitty desvió la mirada con desaprobación, pero en cambio Katty solo se rio por lo "galán" que era –señor Katswell si me permite me gustaría llevarlas por toda la compañía –dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Kitty no le gusto esa sonrisa y sospechaba de el en cambio Katty nada le gustaría más que estar a su lado

-de hecho Jack te iba a llamar para que hicieras eso, si fueras tan…. –dijo el abuelo Katswell pero fue interrumpido por una canción ( watch?v=mPQ-Dw1-flU) mientras la música seguía alguien apareció, de hecho era en total cuatro personas pero el principal era nada más que un antiguo compañero de Dudley en la secundaria (no me acuerdo el nombre haci que le voy a decir Spike) también con su grupo de amigos, ambas Katswell no le gusto que el viniera aquí, Kitty recordaba como humillaba a Dudley en la reunión que fue, y Katty escucho algunos rumores que ese sujeto era un mujeriego idiota, en eso Spike junto con su grupo se suben al ring y se coloca al lado de Spike

-sabes algo Jack, ere mi mejor amigo y compañero, pero cuando dos mujeres de lo mejor están aquí, no puedo dejar que te quedes con las dos –dijo Spike, en eso ambas hermanas Katswell sintieron ganas de darle una patada en la cara

-o vamos Spike, por lo menos déjame a Kit-Kat, que por su actitud me recuerda a mi excompañera –dijo Jack con malicia

-te refieres a la callejera que llevo el perdedor a la reunión –dijo Spike

-exactamente, sabes déjame a ella ja que soy la cara de esta compañía –dijo Jack

-y a mi déjame a la otra por ser el futuro de esta compañía, además me entere que ella tenía una hermana, me gustaría tenerla aquí –dijo Spike, ambas Katswell ya estaban a punto de golpearlos pero de repente ambos recibieron una cubeta llena de agua con hielo, sin poder evitarlo todos se rieron por eso incluyendo a Katty, Jack y Spike voltearon para ver quien había sido y se sorprendieron que fue Dudley, Kitty y Katty se sorprendieron de verlo hay pero luego recordaron que el también estaba en el concurso y se enojaron con el pero trataban de calmarse

-¿Qué?, Admítanlo se lo merecían y esto es por Kitty y Katty –dijo Dudley arrojando las cubetas en la cara de ambos luego Dudley golpeo en la cara a Jack luego a Spike, siguió así unos segundo hasta que toma a Jack y lo tira afuera del Ring, luego Dudley patea el estómago e intenta hacer el Stunder a Spike, pero él lo empuja y sale del ring con su grupo, el público grita de emoción, Dudley ve a ambos corriendo hasta estar lejos de ahí, Dudley tomo el micrófono y hablo -¡Y ESTO QUE LES ENSEÑE NO HABLAR ASI DE KITTY Y SU HERMANA, POR QUE SI LO VUELVEN HACER LES JURO QUE LES ROMPERE LOS HUESOS! –grito Dudley arrojando el micrófono hacia ellos, pero no alcanzó, Dudley los desafiaba para que vuelvan a entrar pero ningún quería, en eso Dudley dirige su atención hacia las hermanas Katswell sin saber que ambas se habían sonrojado levemente pero gracias a sus máscaras nadie lo notaba

-bienvenidas al manicomio –dijo Dudley pero en eso el abuelo de ambas hermanas se dirige a hacia Dudley

-muy bien Dudley te gusta arruinar las cosas, pues como castigo tu tendrás una pelea en desventaja tu contra Jack y Spike –dijo el abuelo de las Katswell, en eso Jack y Erick sonrieron al escuchar eso, Kitty se preocupó por eso ya que no conocía a Spike pero Jack era el mejor agente de Tuff no sabía que le podía pasar a su compañero

-acepto, sabes esos dos ya se merecían un golpe de mi parte y también…usted –dijo Dudley y le dio una patada en el estómago y le aplico un Stunder, Dudley gira hasta salir del ring y toma un micrófono –lo siento pero no podía resistirme –dijo Dudley con una sonrisa y se fue hacia donde estaba el publico

Varios minutos después

Se encuentra las hermanas Katswell sentadas al lado de los comentaristas, su abuelo le pidió que se quedaran para que vean algunos luchadores, en eso se escucha la música ( watch?v=iV2u2ZPmQRs), en eso aparecen dos gatos totalmente negros bailando ambos llevaban pantalones negros con flamas blancas, con coderas blancas y botas negras, ambos bailaban mientras caminaban hacia el ring

-damas y caballeros les presento a Black Oziel y Max Tituel más conocidos como time to play the game –dijo la presentadora mientras ambos gatos negros subían al ring

-bueno ahora tenemos una lucha de parejas, y tenemos juntos a nosotros a las recién ingresadas bela y Kit-Kat –dijo unos de los presentadores indicando a ambas hermanas Katswell

-gracias por permitirnos estar aquí –dijo Kitty (Kit-Kat) con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Katty estaba girando su silla de aburrimiento, cuando acabo la música del equipo empezó otra ( watch?v=vaihfDWQhEM), en eso aparece Erick con su traje (capitulo anterior) mientras que Erick caminaba algunas mujeres ya tenían corazones en sus ojos incluyendo a Kitty y Katty, al subir al ring los dos gatos se bajan del ring, Erick hace un pose y se escuchan fuegos artifíciales

-y sus oponentes el Animal Erick-dijo la presentadora, cuando la música para inmediatamente se empieza a escuchar campanas, luego se oscurece todo el lugar luego se escucha la música ( watch?v=jya2eBCDcW0), luego de unos segundos aparece Rabia con su traje (capitulo anterior) luego de estar quieto empieza a caminar lentamente hacia el ring

-y presentando al hombre muerto de esta compañía Rabia –dijo la presentadora

-debes admitir que el si da un poco de miedo –susurro Katty hacia Kitty, después de 1 minuto caminando hacia el ring finalmente Rabia llega pero antes de entrar extiende sus brazos hacia al cielo y se prende la luz y rabia entra al ring sacándose su chaqueta y lentamente se saca el sombrero pero al sacarlo puso su único ojo bueno en blanco y al hacer eso se escucha relámpagos, después de la entrada Rabia y unos de los gatos salen del ring (el que esta fuera es Black Oziel), se escucha la campana

Rabia y Erick vs time to play the game lucha de parejas

Erick y Max Tituel caminaron hacia el centro del ring e inmediatamente Max le da un golpe en la cara, Max toma a Erick y lo lanza al esquinero y corre para darle una patada pero Erick lo toma por él y lo lanza hacia el esquinero donde él estaba, Erick comienza a golpearlo en la cara, después sale de ahí, Erick espera hasta que Max se recupere y vuelve para atacarlo, pero Max le da una patada en el estómago de Erick, Erick se agacha y trata de tomar aire pero en eso Max lo toma y lo lanza hacia las cuerdas y Erick vuelve hacia él, Max intenta darle una patada pero Erick se agacha y rebota en las cuerdas y toma impulso y le hace una lanza, al ver que Max estaba en el suelo lo cubre y el árbitro cuenta

1…2…

Antes que la cuenta llega a tres Max sale de la cuenta, Erick lo levanta y le un golpe en la cabeza, luego le da un cabezazo y lo lanza hacia al esquinero donde se encontraba Rabia, Erick le da el relevo a Rabia y Rabia entra al ring y agarra a Max y le da un oppurcut y hace que Max quede en el suelo, luego Rabia corre hacia las cuerdas y se impulsa, al estar cerca hace una plancha, Max recibió el impacto quedando dolorido y Rabia lo cubre empezando el conteo

1…2…

Pero nuevamente Max sale de la cuenta, Rabia se levanta y se sube al esquinero y espera que Max se levanta, al levantarse Rabia se lanza hacia el pero en eso Max da un salto y le da doble patada en la cara, Rabia termina tirado en el suelo y Max aprovecha y le da relevo a su compañero, Black Oziel entra al ring y va hacia Rabia y empieza a darle varias patadas, después Black lo levanta y la varios golpes luego lo lanza hacia las cuerdas y se preparaba para darle un golpe, cuando Rabia se acerca da un salto y le da un lazo al cuello, ambos terminan tendidos al suelo pero Rabia se levanta sin ninguna dificultad y va hacia Black y lo levanta y lo carga en sus hombros luego lo levanta con sus dos manos y lo lanza hacia afuera del ring, adolorido Black se levanta tambaleando y cuando miro al ring Rabia corrió y entremedio de la segunda y tercera cuerda se lanzó, el impacto fue tan grande que ambos chocaron con la mesa de los comentarista

-ese sujeto está loco –dijo Katy

-tal vez sea por eso que le gusta a Catástrofe –dijo Kitty, luego vieron que Rabia se había levantado y tomo a Black y lo mete al ring, Rabia sube al ring y levanta a Black y lo toma por el cuello y le hace la garra de ultratumba (movimiento del Undertaker), Black queda tendido en el suelo totalmente adolorido, Rabia levanta su pulgar y lo desliza por su cuello, Black trata de levantarse por el movimiento que le hizo Rabia pero no sabía que Rabia lo estaba esperando, Rabia solo miraba a Black esperando que viniera pero de repente recibe una patada de parte de Max, Rabia queda sentado en la esquina del Ring tratando de recuperarse por la patada, en eso Max lo golpea y se le une Black, ambos empiezan a golpearlo sin piedad pero en eso Erick entra al ring y le da golpe en la cara luego le da una patada y le aplica el bombazo (movimiento de Batista), Black queda tendido en el suelo sin moverse, Erick lanza un grito al público e iba a ayudar a Rabia pero en eso Black le da una patada en el mentón, Black toma a Erick y lo arroga fuera del ring y se da media vuelta pero en eso Rabia lo carga sobre su hombro y luego lo toma pero al revés quedando la cabeza de Black a la altura de sus rodillas y Rabia le aplica la tumba rompe cuellos (movimiento del Undertaker) Black queda tendido en el suelo y Rabia coloca las manos de Black en su pecho, Rabia muestra su lengua y el árbitro empieza contar

1…2…3

La campana sonó y el tema de Rabia se empezó a escuchar

-los ganadores, Erick y ¡RAAAABIAAA! –grito la presentadora, Rabia estaba en el centro del ring mirando a Black que seguía en el suelo, en eso Erick vuelve al ring y va hacia Rabia, Erick le da la mano en señal de amistad, pero lo que recibió fue que Rabia lo ignorara y se baje del ring

-que simpático –dijo Katty sarcásticamente, en la pantalla se muestra la foto de rabia y Erick y al lado de sus fotos salían 2 puntos

-disculpe ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Kitty a uno de los comentarista

-eso son puntos, en un mes de luchar con varios oponentes se suman sus puntos, por cada victoria se le suman dos puntos, si alguien gana por descalificación gana solo 1 punto, si pierde no recibe un punto, pero lo interesante es el evento, cuando alguien gana un combate en algún evento se duplican sus puntos y el que tiene menos puntos se va eliminado–dijo el comentarista

-¿y todo esto para qué? –dijo Katty

-para el torneo del campeón –dijo el comentarista

-genial, esto es genial –dijo Katty con sarcasmo

-deja de ser tan sarcástica –dijo Kitty, ya después de 2 horas de luchas y que algunos sumen sus puntos llego la pelea de Dudley vs Jack y Spike, los tres se encontraban en el ring, Kitty veía a los tres y no sabía qué hacer, no quería que Dudley sumara puntos y al final que se case con ella junto con su hermana, pero tampoco quería que Dudley saliera lastimado, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la campana

Dudley vs Jack y Spike lucha de desventaja (2 contra 1)

Spike estaba en el ring con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a Dudley, en eso unos de sus amigos les paso un micrófono

-oye perdedor, esto se ve mal para ti, será mejor que te des por vencido, ¿o no te acuerdas lo que te hice pasar en la secundaria? –dijo Spike ya riéndose e igual que sus compañeros, Dudley se acercó a él y le quito el micrófono y antes de que hablara, le dio un golpe con la otra mano, esto hizo que Spike esté en el suelo y que salga del ring, sus amigos veían por todos lados para ver que no se lastimo, Spike estaba enfurecido al ver que Dudley lo golpeo, Dudley con una sonrisa empieza hablar

-Créenme que si me acuerdo, es por eso que voy a patearte el trasero por todo lo que me has hecho, y esta vez no está Kitty –dijo Dudley

-¡¿QQUE TIENE QUE VER ESA?! –dijo Spike

-¡ELLA FUE LA QUE EVITO QUE TE GOLPEARA EN LA REUNION DE LA SECUNDARIA, PERO YA QUE NO ESTA ELLA…YO…TE VOY…A PATEAR…EL TRASERO Y VI LO QUE INTENTAR HACER CON ELLA Y TE JURO POR TODO…SI VUELVES HABLARLE HACI A MI COMPAÑERA…YO TE ROMPE TODO LOS HUESOS! –dijo Dudley haciéndole una seña ofensiva con su dedo, mientras que Kitty ya estaba roja al escuchar a Dudley defenderla así, Spike vuelve a subir al ring pero en eso Dudley se lanza encima de él y lo empieza golpear, luego Dudley se levanta y levanta a Spike y lo lanza hacia las cuerdas, Spike rebota hacia las cuerdas y se dirige hacia Dudley y le da una patada en el estómago, Dudley trata de recuperar el aliento pero en eso Spike lo golpea repetidamente la cabeza y cuan do le quería proponer otro golpe Dudley lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, agarra a Spike y le aplica un DDT, Spike estaba adolorido por el DDT que le hizo Dudley, Dudley se levanta y empieza a darle patadas en la cabeza a Spike luego se detiene y levanta a Spike y lo lanza hacia el esquinero, Dudley va hacia Spike y le da varias patadas en el estómago y después de un rato se detiene y hace una seña ofensiva con el dedo y lo patea por última vez, Dudley lo iba a tomar pero en eso uno de los amigos de Spike intenta subir al ring, Dudley y el árbitro van hacia él, pero él se bajó, el árbitro estaba distraído y Spike aprovecho esto y le dio un puntapié a Dudley, Dudley estaba en el suelo adolorido por el golpe bajo de parte de Spike, él se dirigió hacia Jack y le dio el relevo, Jack entro al ring y fue caminando hacia Dudley, Jack tomo a Dudley y lo lanzo hacia afuera del ring donde estaban ambas hermanas Katswell, Jack baja del ring y estaba al lado de Dudley luego le habla a las hermanas Katswell

-señoras…esto es un perdedor –dijo Jack levantando a Dudley y trato de golpearlo pero Dudley se agacha esquivando el golpe, Dudley toma a Jack y lo lanza hacia el poste de metal que sujetaba el ring, Jack se encontraba sentado en el suelo muy adolorido por el golpe, luego Dudley ve a las hermanas y sonríe

-señoritas…esto es una paliza –dijo Dudley indicando al Jack, luego Dudley sube al ring y espera a Jack, en eso no se percata que Spike lo ataco por detrás y el junto con sus amigo atacan a Dudley, el árbitro sonó la campana para indicar que Dudley ha ganado por descalificación, Spike junto con sus amigos lo seguían atacando sin importarle y Jack se les unió, todos golpeaban a Dudley y Kitty quería ayudarle pero Katty se lo impidió ya que por lo poco que conocía a Jack y Spike no les importaría si fuera mujer ellos golpearían a quien sea (aunque ella odie su hermana no quiere que salga lastimada), Spike levanta a Dudley y Jack ya tenía un mazo y estaba preparado para darle un golpe con el objeto, pero antes de que lo golpeara se escucha una música ( watch?v=M6g4D4dStmY, adelante al segundo 11) y aparece Simón (el mejor amigo de Dudley), Simón corre hacia el ring

-¡OH MY DIOS ES SIMON BENOIT, HA VUELTO SIMON BENOIT Y VA AL RING! –gritaba unos de los comentarista emocionados y cuando Simón entra golpea a Jack y luego golpea a Spike y sus amigos, Dudley logra levantarse y golpea Spike mientras que Simón golpea a Jack ambos logran echar a Spike y Jack del ring, Dudley y Simón se miran pero luego se dan un apretón de manos, el público aplaude al ver esto, Dudley toma el micrófono y mira a Jack y Spike

-¡JACK LUEGO ME ENCARGARE DE TI, SPIKE TU NO TE LIBRARAS DE MI TAN FACIL, TU Y YO NOS VEREMOS EN NO MERCY, TU Y YO NOS ENFRENTAREMOS EN UNA LUCHA DE I QUIT! –grito Dudley arrojando el micrófono, en eso Dudley pide latas de Coca-Cola, Dudley al tenerlas le da una a Simón y ambos chocan sus bebidas y la empiezan a beber, mientras tanto Kitty ya estaba aliviada que alguien ayudara a Dudley, Katty estaba enojada ya que legalmente Dudley había ganado y sumo 1 punto para seguir participando, ambas hermanas se preguntaban ¿Qué demonios es una pelea I QUIT?

**Continuara**

**Espero que les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios y si no les molesta quise hacer una versión de Chris Benoit a mi historia ya que soy su admirador y quise que todo el mundo conociera a este luchador, el que no lo conoce le sugiero que lo busque, pero no crean lo que él hizo yo sé que él no lo hizo**

**Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


End file.
